User blog:IsGamer13/Dimensional Metropolis
Dimensional Metropolis is the main attraction in the game and also the hub world of Aria and Isaac, because this is the place where most things occur in order for you to progress in the game, going from the chapters for the storyline to special events, easter eggs or even secret content that was sneaked into the game (including DLC). If you decide to explore this amazing place, you go out as Aria or Isaac in their respective side of the metropolis (Surface or Underground) to explore various parts of it, there are parts that change over time so the metropolis has something new to offer every now and then, you can also switch characters to trigger other things (in other words Aria explores the underground while Isaac explores the surface). The player is given a wide amount of options to choose, going from visiting dimensions (in other words, chapters) to accessing minigames or miscellaneous things. Among these options, you can encounter the following: Home This option accesses the home of the protagonists, it's some sort of building that goes across both parts of the metropolis, being the upper part for Aria and the lower part for Isaac, they have a room for themselves (only accessed in special events) and they also have plenty of other rooms, given as options to the player as well, some of these are: Main Hall: This is the first room of the building on both parts of the metropolis, this main hall connects every side of the metropolis, allowing you to start exploring it to your likings, there are up to 8 sides you can go to in this room, the options given here are the ordinary directions you'd usually see (North, South, East, West, among others). Virtual Navigation: In this special room, you can navigate around the metropolis to access the dimensions you have unlocked (including downloaded ones), this is the main option offered for the player to continue playing the game, likewise, you can check your progress on the ongoing dimension (which is, in other means, the chapter's progress), most dimensions don't have this feature however, because they're planned to have extended (or infinite) gameplay. Music Room: In this inmense room full of musical instruments and anything related to music, you can listen to the OST that is available in the game and listen to the characters' voices as well. You can also import downloadable music here from the downloadable chapters to expand your music list. Rumors are that this is Aria's favorite part of the building. Library Room: In this room full of data and information, you can check through the characters you have seen in their respective dimensions (be it playable, NPCs or enemies overall) with a small background along with it, you can also review custscenes and look for tips, tricks or hints as well. Rumors are that this is Isaac's favorite part of the building. Record Log: This room contains most information on what archievements have you done in the game, aside from miscellaneous data like the total time played, chapters completed, secrets discovered and such. You can also check on the records you have done on the minigames. Options: You can adjust multiple settings here, they're fairly miscellaneous and doesn't need a lot of explanations at the moment. Perspective Park Perspective Park is a special park that is connected on both the surface and the underground, this park has the special feature of changing shape and form every specified time, allowing you to discover new things when this happens. Among the relevant features this park has, you can unlock some secret chapters here, discover some easter eggs or just read through cheesy dialogues among characters from various dimensions. You can choose to go to this park or simply try to find it while exploring the metropolis, both trigger the same function. Minigame Plaza Minigames are a special feature in this game that allows you to take a break from the main game, allowing it to have multiplayer features, because most minigames can be played by more than one player, there are minigames unlocked by default, minigames unlocked upon reaching a certain part on Extra chapters or they also come along with a DLC. The minigame list is: Metropolis' Party Avenues: Choose a playable character and pair up with other 3 people, raise your way into the highest by purchasing shops, stores and buildings around the metropolis' avenues, then save money and purchase the highest amount of Dim. Souvenirs possible, after a set number of turns, players are awarded individually for their effort, and the winner is decided by how many archievements it got. In the end, players will be awarded depending on their archievements and position, if you place first, you also obtain a Dim. Pass. Puzzle Restaurant: Enter this special restaurant where people's food is being cooked in the way of puzzles, you take people's orders and proceed to get on your "cooking grid", where you match ingredients along to make the desired orders, if you do it correctly, you will satisfy the clients and you will earn money to purchase special food in stores, which has special effects for future battles in the RPG features this game offers. You also obtain a Dim. Pass if you manage to perfectly cook the given orders. Metropolis Challenge: Use Dimensional Passes to be able to play this minigame, this minigame offers 3 challenges that fit the theme for every dimension you have cleared, going from special, very hard bosses, very difficult platforming levels or other tricky things that test the player's skills. Every challenge cleared on a specific theme unlocks archievements, among other few things. Dim. Battle Frontier: If you obtained the Pokemon chapter, this option will be unlocked, the Battle Frontier, the Battle Subway and the Pokemon World Tournament are all in this section of the city, you can choose a protagonist from any generation, Aria and Isaac are the hosters of this event, you can speak with them to access the menu where you can choose your Pokemon team, their items and their moveset. Battle your way to the top to obtain BP and purchase exclusive items for your team. At some point, you can engage on a showdown with the hosters of the event. Category:Blog posts